


Heartbroken

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean tracks down Sam for help looking for their father only to find Sam heartbroken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** There will be a mention of Jess later on in the series. Also this story will be NC-17 later on-I promise.  
>  Also, I wrote this by myself, theco-author curse has struck!

Dean tracked down Sam with hunter’s instincts. Their father had been gone for the entire summer, and it wasn’t like John to be gone for so long. Dean had the network of hunters keeping an eye out for him, as well as Bobby looking for him. The older hunter might have been mainly housebound, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have connections. Dean checked in with Bobby from time to time, but so far no one had any word about John. Hence the trip out to Stanford to find his brother and ask him, no BEG him for help. Sam had broken free of the hunter’s life, made his way through college and was pre-law. He wished that his father and Dean would have at least gone to see him, even though he had not always seen eye-to-eye with either one of them. Family was still family, blood was still blood, no matter what happened or how many miles were between you. Sam resigned himself to being on his own and lost himself in his studies, receiving top honors in all of his classes. He never knew John had a contact, an old friend whose son also went to Stanford, that would call every once in a while to let him know how Sam was. He had heard about his grades and beamed proudly as he had gotten the news. He also heard about Jess, the beautiful girl that Sam had fallen in love for, and he hoped that his youngest would settle down, maybe have a family, after he became a lawyer. Sam would make a fine father, and John would be a proud grandpa even though he would probably never meet his daughter-in-law.

 

Sam didn’t know how close his brother was to him at that moment. His family was the farthest thing from his mind. He sorted his laundry, making sure all the colors were together. Last time he did his own laundry, he had bluish-green splotches on his socks and boxer-briefs because he accidentally threw his favorite aqua polo in with the whites. Needless to say, he didn’t want that to happen again.

 

Dean checked the small scrap of paper for what must have been the fifthieth time as he wove his way through the older three story house. An old Victorian-style house was converted into a small ‘complex’ consisting of two three room apartments on each floor. Sam and his girlfriend Jessica lived right in the middle in apartment 2A. He found it, and just as he was about to knock on the door..

 

‘What the hell are YOU doing here?’ Sam stood there, shocked to find his brother almost about to cold-cock him in the face with his fist. His natural instinct caused him to flinch and draw his own fist up to counter. That was something that John had taught him to do-counter any damage that was coming his way, and take the enemy down with it. Sam could feel his muscles tense up, power flowing, and he stopped in mid-air. ‘Well, hello to you too lil’ bro. Aintcha happy to see me?’ Sam cleared cobwebs from his mind as he realized his brother was standing in front of him. His brother that didn’t even pick up a phone to call him in over a year. The brother that he didn’t even know was dead or alive. Well, obviously he was alive-he was standing in front of him in Technicolor. ‘Hey-are you gonna invite me in or not? Drove fourteen hundred miles to see ya, at least let me in so I can take a leak and grab a drink.’ Sam, speechless, nodded and moved out of the way so Dean could come in. Dean strode in like he owned the place and Sam closed the door behind them, laundry basket dropped carelessly on the floor. ‘Um…Dean?’ The question hung in the air. ‘Piss first. Questions later.’ Dean looked around the tiny apartment. Sam pointed to a door over by the kitchen closet. Dean walked into the small bathroom and started to unzip his pants. ‘Uh, don’t you want some privacy for that?’ Sam asked. Dean smirked. ‘Nah, we’re guys here. And besides,’ he continued, ‘we’re family right?’ Sam sighed and closed the door. Dean hadn’t changed a bit.

 

A few minutes passed then Sam heard the toilet flush and the sound of water rushing from the sink. Seconds later Dean came out. ‘Sam, do you have a beer?’ he asked. Sam went to the fridge and got Dean a Bud Light. Dean cringed. ‘Light beer Sammy?’ He sighed as Sam nodded. Dean straddled a chair and turned to his brother. ‘You better grab yourself a beer too Sammy, because we need to talk. Sam looked at his brother quizzically, then helped himself to a beer and sat down at his kitchen table. ‘Ok Dean, I’m all yours. What’s up?’


End file.
